Jedynka
Jedynka is Polish public radio station owned by Polskie Radio. The station broadcasts information and easy listening music. About Us Jedynka broadcasts a program of universal character, addressed to a wide range of listeners, distinguished by a large amount of information that is prepared by, among others, Redakcja Aktualności PR 1. The program is broadcast on longwaves in the amplitude modulation system on the 225 kHz frequency from the Radio Broadcast Center in Solec Kujawski and on VHF waves from transmitters all over Poland, digitally, as well as via the Internet, HbbTV and satellite in the system digital without coding (FTA emission). On the night of 30 May and 31 May 2007, 5 minutes after midnight, the Allocation action was carried out. Due to the poor coverage of the station on VHF waves, most of the frequency of Jedynka with the frequencies of Dwójka and Radio Bis was changed. As a result, Jedynka is audible on ultra-short waves almost all over Poland. The operation was the brainchild of the president of Krzysztof Czabański and aimed to increase the audience. It happened differently, after the allocation, despite the wider range, the audience decreased. The total PR 1 reception range in the VHF band (as of July 2012) covers 92.33% of the country's population and 90.19% of Poland's area. On September 22, 2012, Jedynka gained a musical setting, prepared by Leszek Możdżer among others. The broadcaster's password is Muzyka i Aktualności. On the same day, Hejnał Mariacki was shortened from four to one verse of the bugle call together with a new framing and musical setting. The Society of History and Lovers of Krakow in October protested with an open letter to the chairman of the KRRiT Jan Dworak regarding the bugle call. On January 21, 2016, it was completely broadcast. According to the Radio Track study (done by Millward Brown SMG/KRC) for the period April - June 2016, the participation rate in the audience market of Jedynka was 8%, which gave this station the 4th position in Poland (for RMF FM, Radio Zet and Trójka). Maciej Gudowski (jingle Reklama i Autopromocja and toppers of the show) and Zbigniew Moskal (program announcements) are the voices of Jedynka. Programmings Aktualności * Prognoza pogody * Prognoza pogody dla Marynarzy i Rybaków * Aktualności sportowe * Aktualności kulturalne * Aktualności ekonomiczne * Agro Fakty * Aktualności europejskie * Aktualności Radia Watykańskiego * Radio Kierowców * Komunikaty o aktualnym stanie wód * Wiadomości Others * Noc z Jedynką * Muzyka nocą * Noc z reportażem * Noc w Teatrze * Radiowy Telefon Zaufania * Noc w stylu Retro * Groch z kapustą * Życie jest piękne * Zagadki Literackie * Jedynka w drodze * Tak to bywało * Słodkie Radio Retro * Tak to było * Podwójne espresso * Sygnały Dnia * Cztery pory roku * Lato z Radiem * W samo południe * Muzyczna Jedynka * Express Jedynki * Debata Jedynki * Więcej świata * Eureka * Radio dzieciom * Tu jest muzyka * Polska i świat * Kronika sportowa * Twarzą w twarz * Przebojem w wakacje * Jedyne takie miejsce * Damska torebka * Historia Żywa * Przeboje Przyjaciół Radiowej Jedynki * Muzyczny Wehikuł Czasu * Muzyka przed świtem * Familijna Jedynka * Czas Pogody * Tydzień kontra tydzień * Labirynt Historii * Koncert życzeń * Nieznani znani * Przy muzyce o sporcie * Koncert Chopinowski Logos Jedynka (2005-2017).png|2005-2017 Jedynka (2017-.n.v.).png|2017-present External links * Jedynka Category:Radio stations in Poland Category:Polskie Radio Category:Launched in 1925 Category:Poland